


The Ruination of Stiles Stilinski by Peter Hale

by mamasita13



Series: Ruined to Perfection [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, BAMF Stiles, Clothed Frottage, I might have missed some tags, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Spark Stiles, Underage Sex, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamasita13/pseuds/mamasita13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles has a serious conversation with Peter Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad you liked this story and I thought it was really finished, but it looks as if I found some inspiration. Thanks again, constant readers, for reading and all the kudos you give. I made this into a series instead. Sorry for those of you who already read it.

Chapter 3: Not so ‘fin’ after all: The Ruination of Stiles Stilinski by Peter Hale

 

“You love me?” Stiles asks Peter Hale. He doesn’t look at Peter. Stiles knows the answer. Stiles can’t bring himself to care that the question is so needy so clingy. Stiles sounds exactly like a virgin would sound and well since he is one he’ll cut himself some slack. 

 

They're naked and Stiles is feeling loopy from their first round of sex. It was very vanilla yet very nice mutual hand jobs. He's still a virgin in lots of ways except for the feeling of another person's hands on his cock so he’s looking forward to more. It is exquisite that feeling of more.

 

It was nice the sex. Peter had been gentle and it had been intimate. More intimate than what Stiles expected. Stiles had been expecting Peter to be rough and selfish almost mean about the whole virgin thing but Stiles was wrong. Peter was none of those things.

 

Peter had been a great big teddy bear. Checking on Stiles constantly making sure Stiles was OK asking if it felt good telling Stiles that Peter would take care of Stiles. Peter’s focus on Stiles never wavered. It was intense and Stiles is a selfish horny teenager who just reveled in the feeling of being in Peter’s sights.

 

If Stiles hadn’t already felt that Peter was his soulmate then he would have held back in giving Peter everything, but Peter had been more than Stiles asked. Peter, Stiles knew, was his soulmate and Stiles would eventually fall in love with Peter but this was the first stirrings of that love in Stiles' chest. It would just be a matter of time before the wolf was settled into Stiles' heart permanently.

 

“It's a little too early for me to use those words, Sweetheart. Of course, I find you fascinating, sweetheart. I'm intrigued by your limits and how hard I can push them. That includes your magic. I want to know how much power you have and I think it's going to be fun finding out just what you can accomplish.” Peter answered truthfully. No hesitation, no doubt in his voice.

 

“Well, I think there’s someone out there for everyone. It’s just that people don’t think that and most people aren’t observant. They ignore it.” Stiles presses, lifting himself up on his elbow. “I mean, well that is to say. Like, OK, I know you’re my soul mate, right?” Stiles asks as Peter gives him a get-to-your-point look. “You could easily and totally do so much better than me.” Stiles gestures between them.

 

“Could I? I seriously doubt it.” Peter mumbles and puffs out a breath. “You accept me, yeah? I don't have to hide from you. You know what I am and what I can do and yet you don’t care. I could go out right now and murder some stranger and you'd probably hide the evidence.”

 

Stiles laughs, “Yeah, I'd probably be right there with you. The left hand of the king and stuff. I'd even do it for you, maybe,” Peter is smirking and looks Stiles in the eye. His look doesn't waver and it's intensely being under Peter's scrutiny. Stiles tries not to squirm. “That’s because you’re my soulmate, see? I would do anything for you. I will eventually love you more than you love me. If you ever get to that point, that is.” Stiles says finally breaking eye contact to lay on his back to stare at the ceiling. He tucks his elbow behind his head.

 

“That, pet, right there," Peter says, voice almost breaking. "Stiles you are just, fuck, I'm so glad you're mine. So glad you like me so fucking much!” Peter sounds strangely vulnerable that it makes Stiles catch his breath. He looks over at the werewolf with a lift of both eyebrows.

 

Stiles knows about Christopher Argent and Peter's secret desire for him. OK so Stiles knows he's going to get Argent for Peter.

 

“Peter,” Stiles says with hesitation. His next words are swallowed by Peter’s kiss. It’s hungry and impatient, all teeth and sloppy mouth swallowing his tongue. It lasts so long that they're both panting when Peter pulls away. Kissing Stiles' lips chastely.

 

“Don’t ever doubt that I’ll get there eventually,” Peter tells him. His lips kissing Stiles’ between each word. Stiles opens his eyes, not realizing he’d closed them at some point.

 

“Yeah, you should know, I don’t ever doubt you. Ever. In case I didn’t tell you before, I think you're my soul mate, Peter Hale.” Stiles says with a happy smile on his lips that Peter kisses away after he rolled his eyes dramatically. Stiles kisses Peter lazily, wrapping his leg around the werewolf just to feel skin on skin. Stiles traces Peter's collarbone all the way up to his shoulders. He tucks himself into the natural curve of Peter's arm pit and breathes in their mixed scents.

 

Peter's is musky and Stiles suddenly wishes for heightened olfactory receptors. He sighs contentedly for what he can smell. Peter's hand goes to his head and is just rubbing it lazily over the short cropped hair.

 

“I don't think I'm yours, though,” Stiles says quietly as Peter sighs. He lifts Stiles' head and rests their foreheads against each other. Peter pulls away to stare at him. Peter is startled and for once, Stiles doesn’t know what the man is thinking. He knows werewolves don't mate for life. They are not like wolves in that respect at least.

 

Peter’s soul mate is Christopher Argent. So even though wolves mate for life, Stiles knows werewolves are like people. People have soulmates and unlike people, werewolves are lucky enough that they can find their soulmates. It's much easier for them than it is for humans. Heightened senses give them an overall advantage over the human population.

 

Peter's face closes off immediately. “No, don't do that, please,” Stiles says desperately to keep them in the afterglow. He puts his hand on Peter's cheek, rubbing his thumb over his lips. “Just… It’s OK with me." Stiles says as he stares at the man's lips. He focuses his look at Peter's electric blue eyes. "I’m OK that you’re my soulmate but I’m not yours. I’m just lucky to have found you. OK, asshole?” Stiles says grabbing onto the man's ear and pulling him into a kiss where he sucks on the man's bottom lip. Stiles pulls away before it becomes deeper. “Hey, you know, when it eventually happens, I'll love you more than you love me and I'm OK with that, it's fine. But Peter, you deserve to have what you want. I can get him for you.”

 

The look on Peter's face moves from closed off to shocked in a matter of seconds, but he recovers quickly. Peter looks away from Stiles and stares at the ceiling. He's thinking about it.

 

Finally, he looks at Stiles like he's got to ask questions, get answers, but then Peter shakes his head.

 

“No, I don't want him like that. Besides, he chose his family and tradition over me. Broke my heart the fucking bastard. He doesn’t deserve this.” Peter says sweeping his hand over himself, half-jokingly. The vehemence in his voice is telling. Stiles doesn’t miss the bitterness, either.

 

Stiles sighs and kisses his temple and says, “OK.” Ends the conversation with a resigned and exasperated sigh. Stiles is already formulating a plan to get Christopher Argent for Peter. He can only hope that Peter is not too upset about it.

 

“Stiles,” Peter says and is looking offended. It’s apparent that he’s been trying to get Stiles’ attention for quite some time. “Did I just lose you to your thoughts? I want to know what they are.” Peter demands, his eyebrows knitting together towards the middle of his forehead. Stiles does not resist the urge to smooth them out with his finger.

 

Stiles feels guilty and gives Peter a sheepish apologetic look, because yes, he just did get lost in his planning to get Chris. He’s already got a half-formulated plan and it won’t be anything close to nefarious or illegal. Morally wrong in the eyes of well, of everybody. But Stiles has always been morally fluid. Stiles doesn’t give a shit what people think anyway.

 

It’ll just be plain old human male stealing married human male. It’ll suck for the man’s kid and wife, but what Peter wants, Peter gets is Stiles’ new philosophy.

“Sorry,” Stiles says, not sounding sorry at all. “My thoughts are way more expensive than a penny. Although, you didn’t exactly offer any monetary compensation for said thoughts. They’ll still cost you.” Stiles says smirking and wiggling his eyebrows. “That is, if you’re up to it, old man.” Before Peter can even react, Stiles jumps from his arms and the bed, wiggling his ass, staring at the werewolf. “You’ll have to catch me first.” He says with a wink as he runs from the bedroom laughing hysterically. Peter looks delectable in his surprise that slowly changes to a look of the preternatural predator in his eyes before Stiles runs away.

 

Stiles is hoping Peter will forget all about being ignored during the chase and subsequent sex that is sure to follow.

 

And the chase is on.


	2. Chapter Four: I Should Have Stayed Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stiles feels like he took a dose of the blue pill; the red pill he was on previously has worked through his system in spades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some changes to the story but only a few typos.

“Shit!” Stiles yells as he runs away from the angry Omega running at him. Let’s face it all Omegas Stiles will probably meet will be angry. All of them will also be running at him wanting to kill him. Stiles doesn’t have the kind of luck to meet Omegas before they get to the angry-I’m-going-to-kill-you phase.

 

 

 

Stiles is reluctant to use his magic on the beast. Instinct is telling him to run. He's not afraid. There is a low-grade worry that tells him that he should be. 

 

 

 

Instead Stiles is strangely turned on by this. The fear that should be there is absent. The natural instinct to run is there but only because Stiles likes to be chased. 

 

 

 

OK. This could go straight to shit and Stiles could die but he doesn’t think Peter would be too heartbroken. At least not after only been two days.

 

 

 

Even though Stiles had proclaimed his undying devotion to Peter that doesn’t mean that Peter actually believes Stiles despite all Stiles has done so far. Peter doesn’t trust anyone or anything that easily and Stiles gets it because Stiles is the same way.

 

 

 

Except, of course, when it came to Peter Fucking Hale then all bets are off. There was no fear no angst no doubt that the man was the other half of Stiles' soul. It was very much like slotting puzzle pieces together and everything falling into place. It was pure want to serve the man with nothing but utter devotion.

 

 

 

That’s why Stiles finds himself running away from a rogue Omega in the middle of the Hale preserve. Stiles' utter devotion to doing as Peter pleases to do as asked is instinct.

 

 

 

Stiles never thought he’d say it but he suddenly wishes he hadn’t been getting so much sex of late. The pangs he feels on muscles he didn’t even know existed before Peter Fucking-Amazing-Sex-God Hale took Stiles to his bed are making themselves known with every running step Stiles takes.

 

 

 

The sweat is running down his face.

 

_Gross!_

 

Stiles feels it running down the middle of his chest and back. Seriously. Why didn’t Stiles stretch before he ventured outside today? Oh! Yeah because he’s an idiot and he didn’t think he’d need it. Why would he? As much as Stiles loves Batman and likes to think of himself as Batman the real antihero that Stiles identifies with is Deadpool. They both believe in minimal effort. Besides – Stiles wasn’t meant to be chased after by an Omega werewolf bent on Stiles' death. Stiles risks a look back and who the fuck knew…

 

 

 

Wait is that Derek Hale? Holy shit Stiles that IS Derek Fucking Hale chasing Stiles through the fucking Hale preserve. Could this day get any worse? And of course, the guy is not one to give up easily so yeah it could get worse.

 

 

 

Damn it! What the fuck was Peter thinking anyway? Stiles is supposed to be at the Hale house with Peter looking in on Kate Argent. Stiles would rather be watching her squirm in pain with Stiles purposefully not talking to her totally relishing the fact that she’s in pain.

 

 

 

Instead Peter sends Stiles out to ‘deal’ with the rogue Omega. Peter had just heard the beast wake up in the middle of the preserve. Peter’s confidence that Stiles can actually deliver was the main reason Stiles hadn’t even blinked when Stiles had said OK.

 

 

 

_Oh! Shit! Stiles look where the fuck you’re going idiot. From where in the fuck did that branch come?_

 

 

 

Stiles flails to the forest floor and is flat on his ass with a resounding headache after rolling into the fall like a stuntman. Just as suddenly as Stiles was on the ground Hale is on him.

 

 

 

_This is it! I’m dead and not once did I even think to use my magic on him. It’s because I have suddenly grown a bleeding fucking heart. I’m such a moron!_

 

 

 

Stiles doesn’t know what to think because: what the fuck is this? Derek Fucking Hale is sniffing him. It doesn’t feel as if the beast is scent marking because Stiles knows what that feels like. Peter’s been doing that to him in between and during the fucking.

 

 

 

And. This. Is. Not. Scent. Marking. Not even by a long shot. The beast because that’s what Hale is right now more beast than man is smelling him. Hale is actually smelling every part of him that Peter touched both intimately and by casual contact. Stiles realizes he’s got a chance to live now because Peter touched him everywhere. There is no part of Stiles that doesn’t bear Peter’s scent.

 

 

 

“Derek? Hey. Derek?  Buddy?” Stiles asks stretching out the word ‘hey’ putting his hands tentatively on the beasts’ head. To his surprise Hale actually leans into Stiles' touch. From out of Hale's throat a strange sort of purring begins to make its way to Stiles' ears. “Fuck. OK. So. Werewolves purr? Huh. You’re just Mr. Purr-fect huh?” Stiles asks smiling nervously running his hands through Hales’ head and moving to scratch behind the beast’s ear.

 

 

 

Derek opens his eyes which bleed from a preternatural werewolf blue to a beautiful human hazel with a pupil that is so dark it’s almost red the green slowly taking on the color of green to rival the forest around them. The eye color finally stabilizes when a blue ring appears as an outline around the hazel green. So very hot making Stiles wish his eyes weren’t so boring brown. Stiles hadn’t before realized but it made sense that Derek is the rogue Omega.

 

Stiles groans as he lays his head on the forest floor. Stiles gets a rock to the back of the head as thanks. He’s got a hot werewolf on him making the branches he’s laying on dig into his back uncomfortably. Stiles means hot as in a furnace sweltering Hell heat. Not that Derek isn’t hot like burning but he’s got Peter now and even Derek Just-Walked-Out-Of-A-Fucking-GQ-Magazine-Cover Hale pales in comparison.

 

 

 

Derek sighs in what Stiles thinks might be an expression of relief but could be resignation but is most likely exasperation. Thinking back to his comment Stiles is pretty sure it’s exasperation. Derek drops his head onto Stiles’ chest.

 

 

 

“It was bad enough with the dog jokes but you’ve got cat jokes now too?” Derek mumbles into his chest. “Asshole!”

 

 

 

Derek isn’t the funniest guy Stiles has ever met but for some reason the statement strikes Stiles as hilarious probably because Stiles is hysterical. He’s feeling elated that he’s not dead and that he’s somehow brought back Derek from the brink of murder. Namely murdering Stiles.

 

 

 

Why did Stiles think he could take on this rogue Omega on his own and damn it why didn’t he realize it was Derek? Granted he has been distracted lately. But to panic and run instead of using his magic? What the actual fuck? He hasn’t done that since well since his mom passed away.

 

 

 

So yeah there's that slight distraction. But then there’s the distraction that is Peter Hale.

 

 

 

OK then maybe because he was getting fucked into the mattress by the boy’s uncle. And to Stiles there is no doubt that despite Derek’s age mentally he’s still a sixteen-year-old boy. He’ll need therapy lots of it to get over the whole rape? Accosting? Betrayal? Mental anguish? That was Kate Fucking Argent.

 

 

 

Stiles finally sobers and looks down at Derek’s head. He tries to extricate himself but Derek has a pretty good grip on him. Stiles shifts to the side so that they can both be more comfortable but Derek is naked and has his head on Stiles' chest.

 

 

 

Stiles doesn’t know what to do with his hands. He sighs in resignation as he moves his right hand up to Derek’s head. He lets his left hand fall limply at his side.

 

 

 

Stiles feels a stirring in his chest. It’s the forming of a pack bond. It's barely there. The bond is forming itself tight around Stiles' heart. Derek begins to purr again.

 

 

 

 “You smell like Alpha Mate” Derek says contentedly.

 

 

 

Stiles’ brain is going a mile a minute as usual. He goes back to his earlier thought about Derek having a sixteen-year old’s mindset. Then he’s thinking about asking Deaton for a good werewolf therapist. OK maybe not Deaton but somebody. Because they exist OK? If they don’t he’ll make one. The third thing he’s thinking is what to make for dinner now that he’s gotten Peter a new Beta.

 

 

 

So back to the whole Derek being a sixteen-year boy thing. Kate Argent managed to trap him mentally as a sixteen-year-old when she took advantage of him. Stiles groans and in reaction Derek shifts again pulling him closer to him bt putting Derek's leg over Stiles’.

 

If Derek's relationship with Kate had ended on Derek's terms then Derek would have been OK. He would have eventually seen Kate for what she was and would have ended it.

 

Instead, Kate ended it. As it ended so tragically Derek is stuck at sixteen maybe even thirteen aunable to move forward. Stiles will have to do something.

 

 

 

Maybe not but now no one will ever know. Kate could have strung along Derek until the boy was no longer useful to her. Things are the way they are now and there is no telling what would have happened.

 

 

 

“I guess this means you’re no longer an Omega?” Stiles asks his new pack mate. Derek doesn’t respond as he tenses on top of Stiles. He had been moving his head to get at a new spot that had Peter’s scent. Stiles’ chest is where Peter’s hand usually lands when they sleep.

 

 

 

That actually gets Stiles thinking about Peter. If Stiles’ theory about Derek is right the kid is still stuck at age sixteen, then will the same thing happen to Stiles?

 

 

 

Granted Stiles didn’t feel like he was being taken advantage of at the time. It’s the exact opposite he felt like he took advantage of Peter. The man was at his most vulnerable but Stiles is sixteen so it could be said the much older man took advantage of him.

 

 

 

It could be said but it wouldn’t be true. Stiles doesn’t think so because Stiles is emotionally stable. It doesn’t matter if he is being taken advantage of. Peter’s his soul mate. As Stiles sees it it’s Peter’s right to do what he wants with Stiles.

 

 

 

Derek lifts his head from his chest and looks out towards the forest.

 

 

 

“Someone’s coming.” He says looking pointedly at something Stiles doesn’t see. Derek looks down at himself then back up at Stiles with both eyebrows lifted. He’s oddly vulnerable in a way that Stiles has ever seen the boy. Stiles sighs and takes out a bag of mountain ash with his left hand. His right hand is pushing Derek back to his chest. It’s obvious that the boy is not ready to leave.

 

 

 

The bag opens in his palm and mountain ash comes out of the bag in a string. It forms a wide circle around them.

 

 

 

“It’s like the terminator movie where the natives saw the forest moving?” Stiles says gesturing in the general direction of the circle. Derek tilts his head and if Stiles wasn’t looking at him he’d have missed the tiny quirk up of his lip.

 

 

 

Derek’s hazel forest green eyes lighten as Stiles watches him. It’s apparent that he wants to see this in action. Stiles smiles indulgently as he puts the bag of mountain ash on his stomach. He looks around himself grabs a good-sized stick close to him. Stiles gathers his magic and the mountain ash starts surrounding the branch.

 

 

 

Even though it’s in his hand the mountain ash still does a good job of camouflaging the stick and it does indeed look as if the forest is mirrored by the mountain ash. Stiles thanks his natural curiosity ADHD all the hours spent watching TV surfing the internet and reading books. It’s where most of his ideas originate.

 

 

 

Derek made to grab the branch before the mountain ash barrier stops him. He looks at Stiles pleadingly and Stiles nods his head at the branch. As he watches Stiles though the mountain ash began to move up and a part of the stick itself was again soon visible. Derek held out his hand and Stiles handed it to him. Derek grabbed the exposed stick and started waving it. He was like a kid with a new toy.

 

 

 

It hit Stiles again how much Kate Argent had fucked with the boy. Stiles thinks that if Kate had really loved Derek that maybe it would have worked out with them and the kid would be alright. It did nothing to soothe the anger Stiles still held for the woman.

 

 

 

He thought about Kate in her prison suddenly glad that he hadn’t killed her. Stiles gathered his magic around him and thought flame. Stiles knew his magic obeyed him even if he wasn’t there to see it occur.

 

 

 

Stiles put his hand on Derek’s head and started running his hands through it. It was just too fucking perfect. Stiles was kind of mad that the boy didn’t wear any product in his hair. Damn him and his gorgeous good looks natural even no Maybelline required.

 

 

 

“I’m ready to leave,” Derek says. “I just it’ll take me a while to get over Peter killing Laura,” Derek says resignedly.

 

 

 

“Let me help you come to terms with it,” Stiles says softly.

 

 

 

“What do you know about it?” Derek asks angrily getting off Stiles abruptly pulling himself to a sitting position. He crosses his arms above his knees as he continues to stare at his stick.

 

 

 

“I know enough that I can at least explain it to you” Stiles says in a voice that brooks no argument. “Laura was a terrible Alpha.” He says without heat or judgment. It’s just a fact Stiles knows in his heart.

 

 

 

“Yeah she was.” Derek readily agrees. “Do you know that she was waiting for him to die before we left? She said he wouldn't last the night. I believed her because you know werewolves can't lie.” Derek gestures towards his heart and tipped his head to indicate his ears.

 

 

 

Stiles doesn’t think they’ll be discussing this anymore. Derek will come to terms with it on his own without Stiles having to push him.

 

 

 

“She did believe it, though didn't she?” Stiles asks hopefully as he sits up to match Derek’s posture. He reaches into his pocket. Their thighs are not quite touching and Derek leans into Stiles so that they are. “Derek would you like clothes that will fit you like they were fashioned for you?” He asks the new Beta. Derek looks at him expressive eyebrows working overtime. Stiles can’t help the smile working its way across his face.

 

 

 

“Sure?” Derek finally answers. Stiles takes his hand out of his pocket with an impossibly large paper package. It's wrapped with twine and has a wax seal on it with the head of a howling wolf superimposed in the wax. “What the is that the seal of House Stark?” Derek asks with a delighted beatific smile on his face.

 

 

 

Stiles can’t help his shocked smile and the equally happy laugh that escapes him.

 

 

 

“You watch GOT?” Stiles asks him surprised. Derek rolls his eyes at him as he extracts a claw to rip at the twine without breaking the wax seal. Stiles is even more surprised by the sentiment the boy holds for the wax seal.

 

 

 

“Ha-ha yeah I was raised by wolves but that doesn’t mean we didn’t have cable TV,” Derek says rolling his eyes. Stiles snorts at his comment. There’s a sound of a duck coming from his pocket. Derek lifts an eyebrow at him as Stiles reaches into his pocket to extract his phone.

 

It’s a message from Peter.

 

I take it you found Derek. Did you deal with him? PH

 

Howd u kno? SS

 

Please do not butcher the English language with your text speech. I know because Kate Argent is on fire. Again. And the only reason for that is because you found Derek had to deal with him and felt overcome by emotion to punish her. Again. PH

 

Its jst ez 2 t u off aint it Ya I fnd Drk n by ‘deal’ w/him if u mean he u beta now thn ya I did. :D YaW! SS

 

That’s just terrible. You are the worst! You didn’t even use punctuation until the end. I will edge you until you’re crying as punishment. ;) PH

 

Hmm Edging? Brng it old man! N pls dont use emoticons! SS

 

“So you and my Uncle?” Derek says pulling Stiles attention back to him. He’s wearing clothes now which really do look like they were made for him. The denim jeans look really good on him as does the gray Henley. “And thanks for the clothes. These jeans are super soft like a glove.”

 

Stiles smiles and nods his head.

 

“Yeah me and Peter. Your Uncle the Alpha. How did you know I was his mate?” Derek rolls his eyes as he wrinkles his nose even though he just had said nose all over Stiles. “Yeah but I mean we could just be having sex. It doesn’t mean I’m his mate. I mean for life?” Stiles asks eyebrows raised as he’s rolling his own eyes.

 

“For starters, it would smell different if it was just sex,” Derek says raising judgmental eyebrows at him. Stiles shrugs and looks down at his phone not meeting his eyes. He doesn’t answer for a while and Stiles isn’t sure if there is an answer. He moves his feet under himself to get up off the forest floor. Derek’s hand moves into his sight and Stiles takes it as he stands.

 

A couple of hikers walk by along the path to the lake. It’s about fifty feet away but Stiles can hear them now. He can even smell them. He closes his eyes and takes in the new abilities that come from mating with a werewolf brings Stiles.

 

Stiles has noticed that he’s faster more or less not a complete klutz anymore his injuries heal a lot quicker too. It’s still not werewolf fast but much faster than a human’s. His hearing and his olfactory senses have gotten stronger too.

 

Stiles continues to try and stretch his new abilities. The hikers are talking but Stiles can’t make out what they are discussing. He can definitely smell them and he gasps as he realizes the hikers are Scott McCall and Allison Argent. Hiking on a school day with Lydia still in the fucking hospital. They’re laughing now but it’s a nervous laugh that belies their nervousness.

 

Stiles doesn’t even realize that he’s still holding onto Derek’s hand until the boy squeezes his in return. He looks at Derek but quickly looks away. He’s about to release the boy’s hand when Derek holds on tightly. Scott and Allison’s voices get lower and lower as they walk away towards the lake.

 

Derek doesn’t release Stiles’ hand as he pulls Stiles to start walking in the direction of the Hale house. Stiles knows werewolves are tactile and when Derek squeezes his hand Stiles takes it as a win as he squeezes back. He’s even more relieved of the fact that they don’t have to discuss the almost encounter with Scott and Allison. As they walk the mountain ash barrier walks with them ensuring they will be hidden from prying eyes.

 

He’s not worried that Scott will be able to smell them let alone hear them because that boy is still repressing his wolf. Stiles was more wolf three days after he realized Scott got turned into a werewolf than Scott was after he’d been bitten.

 

Stiles stopped walking as he realized that Scott didn’t bond with him. Scott didn’t make Stiles pack. Stiles blinks owlishly in front of him as he takes in a new realization that his so-called brother not only bonded with a total stranger but claimed her too. He doesn’t realize he’s started moving again and that he can’t really see where he’s going until Derek stops him.

 

“Hey. Hey. Stiles. It’s OK.” The boy says to Stiles as Derek gathers him in his strong capable arms. Stiles doesn’t ever get this way. Ever. To lose it like this in front of Derek Fucking Hale is beyond embarrassing. It should be embarrassing but somehow it’s not. It’s OK because Derek is Pack.

 

They are not nearly close to the Hale house when Stiles feels more than hears or sees Peter appear in front of them on the path. Stiles steps away from Derek to watch Peter. He wipes his face on his sleeve and doesn’t meet Derek’s eyes.

 

Peter keeps sniffing the air and has an angry look on his face. He tilts his head to the side and furrows his brows. Stiles thinks it’s adorable. A single tear rolls down his face that Peter immediately reacts to by snarling. Stiles gasps and reaches for the mountain ash. The line around them breaks as the ash flows back into his bag.

 

Peter’s eyes go directly to their joined hands. There is an inscrutable look on his face. He looks up at Derek and raises an eyebrow. Before Stiles can react though Peter is on him in a second checking him for injuries and sniffing his face licking the tears off Stiles’ cheeks.

 

Stiles sighs and lets the love he feels for Peter flow out of him. It doesn’t matter that Scott didn’t make Stiles Pack. It doesn’t matter that Stiles' first love chose a stranger to replaced Stiles. Nothing matters as long as Peter Hale exists. Even when Peter finally tires of Stiles it won’t matter.

 

“Sh. None of that Pet. I’m not going anywhere. Do you hear me? Son?” Peter says into Stiles' hair. His arms are a vice around him holding tightly. He lifts his right hand to tilt Stiles’ chin so he can look him in the eye. “Tell me what happened. Who did this?” Peter asks with a concerned frown on his face moving his thumb over Stiles’ cheek and under his eye. Peter’s wiped the tears from his face.

 

“No.” Stiles begins “It’s fine. Really.” He actually means it despite the clench of his jaw. His heart is steady too. When he opens his eyes to look into Peter’s preternatural Alpha Red he sees that Peter doesn’t believe him. He keeps looking from one eye to the next. Peter snarls then look at Derek instead.

 

“Nephew?” Peter asks as his electric Alpha eyes focus on Derek’s. Peter’s eyebrows raised waiting for Derek to answer.

 

“Uncle.” Derek deadpans. Then Derek rolls his eyes as he stares down the Alpha. “He saw McCall and the Argent girl. McCall is a bigger asshole than all of us.” Derek says sounding almost bored as Stiles gasps.

 

“Derek what the fuck man!” Stiles hisses as he pulls his hand from Derek’s or he tries to anyway. Derek’s hand grips Stiles’ but it’s a regular grip. It’s not even gripping hard. Stiles still has a difficult time trying to snatch his hand away.

 

“Yeah. He’s the kind of asshole you don’t expect,” Peter says angrily.

 

Stiles is looking from one to the other. Derek still hasn’t released his hand. They are scrutinizing each other and it’s intense. Stiles feels his heartbeat uptick at the tension. He actually likes it and that’s even more terrifying in its own way. In a hot way.

 

Stiles realizes he’s extremely turned on right now. His eyes go wide. His palms start sweating. Stiles pants tighten. There go Stiles’ cheeks. They are completely flushed red and the flush is moving its way to the tops of his ears. Stiles drops his head on his chest because it’s way too late to mask his scent. It’s way too late to do anything even as he gathers his magic to do just that very thing.

 

“Don’t.” Peter snarls at him grabbing onto his shoulders.

 

OK so Stiles is embarrassed. He’s always had a very weird libido OK? Situations that shouldn’t be arousing are arousing. Stiles’ eyes shut closed as he feels Derek’s hand slip out of his.

 

Peter comes closer to him and grabs his right hand. “To steal a line from the great Dougal McKenzie ‘you are a singular creature’. Still surprising me.” He says. Stiles feels himself flush even harder as he snaps up his head to look at Peter. Stiles’ mouth opens in shock.

 

Peter takes complete advantage and kisses him. Stiles can’t help the moan that escapes him. It feels so good to have Peter accept him this way. Stiles is a pervert he’ll be the first one to admit it but it’s OK because Peter likes it.

 

Peter’s hand moves to his hips to bring them even closer. They both grunt at the friction it causes. Stiles releases Peter’s hand to move it up to put his arms around the older man’s shoulders. Stiles slides his hands into the soft hair. He pulls a little and Peter groans as he moves his hips towards Stiles’.

 

 

 

Stiles grinds back and without prompting Peter puts his hands right on Stiles’ ass. Stiles takes this as his cue to grab onto Peter’s shoulders and wrap his legs around Peter’s hips. Stiles whimpers as he feels Peter’s hard cock move against him. He starts grinding on it as Peter sucks on his lower lip.

 

Peter finally comes up for air making Stiles whimper. “You read ‘Outlander’?” Stiles asks once he catches his breath slowly grinding into Peter. Peter’s arms are solid as he holds onto him pulling him impossibly closer.

 

“Yes it’s quite the love story. Riveting.” Peter says as kisses Stiles’ neck. He’s working on a nice sized hickey. It must be his favorite because he keeps working on it every time he gets his lips on Stiles’ neck. Stiles is feeling the familiar pull of heat that means he’s close. “Are you going to come for me pet? You know I can smell it I can smell you’re about to cum all over yourself.” He says mouthing at his neck. “Don’t come.” Peter suddenly demands.

 

Stiles is in helpless agony as he tries to comply. Peter stops completely kissing his neck to kiss Stiles chastely on his swollen red lips. Stiles whimpers and is boneless despite Peter denying his orgasm. He drops his head on Peter’s shoulder.

 

“You were fucking serious about the texting?” Stiles asks breathlessly. He doesn’t know if he’s angry yet. He decides he’s more frustrated than angry. “Asshole.” He mumbles into Peter’s neck. Stiles taps his shoulder and disentangles himself from Peter.

 

He’s still hard so he takes a moment to think about literally anything but the amazingly hot werewolf in front of him. It’s taking him a minute because let’s face it: he’s a sixteen-year-old horny teenager.

 

It doesn’t help that Peter still has his hands on Stiles’ hips holding on tight squeezing them slowly. It’s making Stiles breathe in Peter’s scent which is intoxicating in and of itself. He thinks he might be able to ignore it all if it weren’t for the hands he suddenly feels on his shoulders.

 

Stiles' eyes open wide in surprise. Peter is smirking wickedly. A threesome would definitely solidify the Pack so he’s all for it. He raises his eyebrows at Peter asking for permission. He wiggles his eyebrows back at Stiles.

 

 

“Hold on tight boys we’re about to move this to a more comfortable place” Stiles says with a wicked smirk of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. I don't have a BETA reader so I might catch mistakes when I post, but I might catch them well after I post and I might edit the works.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> "Constant Reader" is a Stephen King thing. That's what he calls 'us' when he writes an introduction that addresses us as his 'constant reader'.


End file.
